Porque no es fácil decir adiós
by Arien Calaelen
Summary: UA. One-Shot. Cuando amas y eres amado, pero sencillamente es imposible esstar juntos.


**Porque no es fácil decir adiós**

_Cuando amas y eres amado_

Y he hecho lo posible por sacarte de mi cabeza…de mis pensamientos, pero no lo logro porque cada ves que creo que ya lo logre, apareces, para darme cuenta de que todo ha sido en vano y que aun mi corazón late como si fuera la primera ves que te veo.

Hemos estado juntos alrededor de un año, a pesar de las distancias, los problemas y muchas otras cosas más… Pero todo llego a su fin, no te culpo a ti nada mas, es culpa de ambos, culpa de nuestro orgullo, culpa de nuestras peleas sin sentido y falta de humildad para disculparnos.

Juro intenté odiarte, por todas las lágrimas que una ves derramé por ti… Cuando me dejaste, alegando que por culpa de la distancia que nos separa seria imposible alguna vez ponernos de acuerdo, culpa de mis celos insensatos… Y te alejaste de mí, como se aleja el sol del día y la luna de la noche.

Intentamos volver a ser los buenos amigos que una vez fuimos, pero como todos mis esfuerzos, fue en vano, porque lo que siento hacia ti va más allá de mi control.

Caí en tus redes otra vez e intentamos volver a estar juntos, pero al parecer el destino no nos quiere unidos, o por lo menos no todavía.

Hace tiempo me convencí de que nunca me amaste, pero ahora que te pedí que me lo demostraras estoy convencida de que sí lo haces.

Llegamos a un punto en no saber que hacer, pues a pesar de saber que me amas y que sabes que te amo, nunca logramos ponernos de acuerdo en nada y pronto te iras otra vez y sabrá Dios cuando te volveré a ver, el simple hecho de no saber cuando será el día en que volveré a ver tu castaño cabello y tus ojos color ámbar me mata, me carcome, me consume internamente y me hace llorar lágrimas silenciosas, lágrimas que solo mi almohada conoce y muy bien.

No puedo explicarte como ODIO pensarte de madrugada, me quita el sueño, me quita la tranquilidad, me desprende de mi realidad y me roba las ganas de ver el amanecer, con tan solo pensar que no estarás ahí ni siquiera me dan ganas de salir de mi habitación, pero debo hacerlo porque la vida sigue.

Te iras a Hong Kong, luego de que ya me convencía de que por fin podríamos estar juntos y tranquilos.

Como ya dije, el destino no nos quiere juntos.

No se como interpretar todos los obstáculos que se nos han puesto, pues se dice que cuando se anhela algo no importa cuantas veces caigas si se ama la lucha, y juro por Dios que amo luchar por esto, pero tantas veces he caído y tantas veces me he sentido derrotada que no se si interpretar todo eso como un "Déjalo así".

Te llame hoy a mi casa para hablar de todo, pero es un poder que tienes de que cuando estoy contigo se me olvidan los problemas, olvido lo que te debo decir y olvido como me siento cuando estas lejos. Porque en tus brazos siento alivio cuando estoy cansada, encuentro ganas cuando ya no puedo seguir, en tus brazos que han sido infinitas las veces que me has sostenido cuando estoy horriblemente cansada de todo y cuando necesito amor.

Pero esta situación no puede seguir así y te pedí que por favor dejáramos esto hasta este punto, porque sencillamente no aguanto la agonía de cuando te vas.

Aceptas silenciosamente, pero leo en tus ojos que es obvio que no lo quieres, yo tampoco y te lo hago entender, me pides que no te culpe pero no es necesario que lo hagas pues es obvio que no lo es, todo es culpa del destino, que no nos quiere ver juntos, culpa de que cuando estamos lejos sencillamente no nos soportamos y lanzamos el teléfono contra la pared.

Porque es mentira que relaciones a distancia funcionan, a veces el "querer" no es suficiente.

Nos besamos en despedida, me repites mil veces que me amas y yo también lo hago mientras lágrimas de nuevo escapan de mi control, me dices que tienes mucha fe en que algún día estaremos juntos, yo también la tengo, algo dentro de mi me lo hace creer… Me haces reír repitiéndome lo fea que me veo cuando lloro, nos abrazamos y besamos una ves mas en señal de despedida… Y luego te marchas, me dices al oído que me amas muchísimo y me estrechas fuertemente a ti. Odio despedirme.

Y aquí me encuentro, desprendiendo la tristeza por los poros, y aunque es una hermosa mañana, para mi es un día de tormenta, es como todas las estaciones del año en un solo día, verano cuando estoy en tus brazos, primavera cuando nos besamos, otoño cuando te vas e invierno cuando ya no estas, extraño todo de ti, la lluvia cae en mi interior desde que te fuiste sin dejar rastro, pues para mi es imposible ir a Hong Kong

Solo me quedo con la esperanza que me diste de algún día volver a estar juntos, no será mañana, no será en un mes o dos, pero será, algún día… Simplemente espero que no me olvides, porque yo no lo hare.

Porque no es fácil decir adiós a alguien que amas y que te ama, porque las circunstancias no te lo permiten, porque por mas que intentes, a veces y solo a veces, es mejor decir adiós a un ser amado que echar a un ser odiado.


End file.
